How I Met the Pirate King
by jj97prue
Summary: Nightmares at night and carrying for Teddy in the day, Harry was not able to cope with his old life. Longing to join his godfather, he takes himself and teddy through the veil, only to be in another kind of adventure. SLASH! Need beta! Need Reviews! Petition Alert!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece and Harry Potter.

**Ratings**: T (**for now**)

**Pairings**: Harry/Luffy (surprise)

**Warnings**: slash, male x male, violence.

I have been reading most of One Piece/Harry Potter crossover fics. I then discovered how come no one did the Harry/Luffy pairing. I hope this pairing will bring the best of both worlds (quoting from _Hannah Montana_). I also borrowed the famous TV Series title, "How I Met Your Mother". Please, it just modifying the title but everything else is mere snippets of various ideas.

***bold* or bold – **flashback / thoughts (just not to confuse you guys)

* * *

><p><strong>How I Met the Pirate King<strong>

**Prologue**

He didn't think that he will be back here. In this room. On the very platform. Where the object of which he hated the most, for it has taken his godfather, Sirius Black before his very emerald eyes. Yet, here he is. In front of the Veil of Death. Harry Potter could hear them whisper, calling him as if he was right beside them. With them.

_Harry. _Siri. He wished he had more time to talk to him. Make him laugh like his animagus counterpart. Wish had more time. Time...to avoid death. Dumbledore. Remus. Tonks. Colin. Fred. Memories of the death, whose faces he had cherished most in his life and of course, the first innocent to be killed; Cedric Diggory.

_Harry...don't..._ A movement first alerted Harry of his presence than its whimper. Harry gazed down on the bundle in his arms. Ted Remus Lupin. His godson. He clutched the baby slightly harder, and released the extra pressure at the whimper of his beloved godson. At the age of barely a month old, he was already orphaned. Andromeda Tonks nee Black was grieving for her husband, daughter and son-in-law in a single year. Feeling responsible to live up to his godfather status, he took Teddy to allow her to gain her wits.

It dragged on to six months. Half a year ago, Remus and Nymphadora Tonks nee Lupin were still alive and had a healthy baby boy. Yet, here they are. In front of the Veil of Death. He did not want to do it. He was happy for once. Teddy was his lifeline. He kept himself isolated from everyone except the Weasleys and Hermione. The Number 12 Grimmauld Place was his home, a sanctuary from the press and outside world itself. He usually went to the Burrow for their annual Sunday brunch and occasional Saturday dinner. There was still joy and a carefree feeling to the air, like it was no longer filled with paranoia. However, Harry could still see the marks of the Second Wizarding War on each of them.

George was hiding in his Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley for two weeks, before their mother, Molly dragged him out to the Burrow in plain view, pulling the only available ear on him. Percy worked alongside with his father, to comb through the legislation to prevent a Dark Lord/Lady rising. Hermione was also involved in their research, however more inclined towards the Department of Magical Creatures Regulation. Well, you can see that was dream come true for her.

As for Ron and Ginny, well...that was what brought him here. Ron was grieving on Fred's death. He took it as hard as George, but at least George did bounce back, bringing in more ear jokes than ever. Ron only appeared to be. At times, whenever he sees George, he would expect Fred to appear and ridicule him like back in fifth year. When he realised he was not there, he then sent his gaze on Harry. He could see the desperation in his eyes, asking him when it will get better. For Harry could see he was stuck in his nightmares of witnessing Fred's death, despite the comfort and re-assurance from his family that no one blame him and he, in turn, did not blame others and himself.

Ginny, on the other hand, became another person entirely. She threw her life between Quidditch and men. It was a rare sight to see Ginny Weasley in her childhood home. Just last month, she was seen in Diagon Alley with Dean Thomas, an ex. She did try to pressure Harry into getting involved with her, but Harry was not the only one who also did change. Molly did try to do the same to Harry, hoping it would bring Ginny back into her folds. Harry refused, stating he was no longer romantically inclined towards her.

In fact, he seems to be looking at both genders at an alarming rate. This was usually when he went grocery shopping in the Muggle world. After panicking for half-an-hour in the Burrow, Hermione dragged Harry up the stairs while Molly tended Teddy (fussing more likely) as she pushed the thought of him being bi-sexual into his thick skull. It was quite the revelation for him, you know, as he was more focused on the Idiot-Who-Was-After-Him-Since-He-Was-One.

Hermione also gathered that he would be looking towards the personality side in a love/life partner rather than the looks. He just stared at her. The discussion between them took two hours' time in total plus some recommended reading for Harry to purchase. Lucky for him, Teddy did wear Mrs Weasley before she could question him. Having these new thoughts on top of his ritual nightmare was too much for him bear. He could not cope with the memories. He tried leaving Teddy back at his grandmother several times, but the look on Andromeda's face whenever Teddy's hair changed colour was enough to convince him that she was still hurting.

_Harry_..._come back_... Enough for his past thoughts. It is time. Time for him. Time for Teddy. Time for a new life. Freedom. _Siri..._ Pounding and spells rocketing outside the room could be heard. He can distinctly hear Hermione crying, pleading with him. _Please Harry! Don't do it! Come back!_ "Forgive me, Hermione. But Teddy and I need this. We are going on a new adventure," he said aloud. However, the person whose message is for is outside the Veil room. "This is it, Teddy. We are going to see your mummy and daddy now." Teddy merely snuggled closer to Harry. Harry smiled at the innocent act of faith on Teddy's part.

He steps forward towards the Veil. He turns back to face the outside world one last time. He takes his last breath, exhales and merely steps back, falling into the Veil. The last thing that he sees before his doom was Hermione, cheeks wet with tears, trying to catch his hand while being restrained by George and Ron. _Goodbye...my friends..._

* * *

><p>Grey surroundings greets Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin when he opens his eyes. White beings floated around them, like they are part of the place. <em>What is your wish, Harry Potter?<em> He whirls around to see where the voice came from. He didn't seem surprise to himself floating with the white beings. After all, he always stumble upon something weird like the conversation with his former headmaster, Professor Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore. This is probably happening in his head again.

_What is your wish, Harry Potter?_ His wish? Well, that is new. What did he truly wish? Having deprived from any affection and attention until his first year at Hogwarts, he never had a normal childhood, the proper bond of a family. He always envied Ron of his family, wondering if his parents were not assassinated by Voldemort, would his family be like Ron's. Family. He looks down at Teddy. He is fast asleep, unaware at the state they are in. Maybe, a family for both him and Teddy. Somewhere to grow up normal. No one to stare at his scar. Someone to love and cherish. Love, to find out for the first time.

_Have you decided, Harry Potter? _He shouts out, "Yes, I have!" _What is your wish, Harry Potter?_ "I wish for a family, somewhere to grow up normal for myself and Teddy. To have no bad memories of my past. To be free!" _That is a lot to ask of me, Harry Potter. But, so shall I grant thy wish!_ The white beings now swirls around Harry and Teddy. Harry hold Teddy tight in his arms, avoiding the beings from affecting Teddy in any way. They form together a tornado, whereby Harry and Teddy is in the centre of it. They inched closer towards Harry and Teddy.

They spin so fast, that they emit a bright light like his dream in the King Cross platform with his deceased headmaster. He feels his very being was pulled apart. Teddy woke up, wailing probably feeling the same thing as Harry did. The last he heard was _I will grant your wishes but for a price..._ He couldn't answer back, as he and Teddy was pulled into a white wormhole and lost conscience.

* * *

><p>'Red-Haired' Shanks is having a good sail this very morning. He might sneak a few beers before his doctor bashes his head against the wall for not watching his health. Honestly, it is not as if he could die on the spot for consuming too much beer. He sighs deeply and turns his gaze to the open sea. His eye immediately catches on to an image of something floating on the sea. It does not have a sail. So, it is a raft then carrying someone. The raft is in bad shape. Probably that person survived a pirate or Sea Beast's attack.<p>

The raft is drifting towards his ship. He can finally see who is on that raft. Laying his gaze on the raft, his instincts immediately has him shouting for his crew mates before he dives down to save the survivor or in Shanks' case, two survivors. When he surfaces, the crew has thrown a rope for him to drag the raft closer, thus pulling the survivors to the ship. Shanks pulled both of them overboard with gentle ease. As if they were fragile beings. Shanks' instincts came forth due to a recent visit of a young boy by the name of Monkey D. Luffy from Foosha Village. Seeing the survivors reminds him similarly to the incident when he saved Luffy from being eaten from a Sea Kind. He prays that they will both survive under his medic's attention.

The loud cries of Theodore Remus Lupin first alerts him of his new surroundings. Groping around for his glasses, he shoots up after failing to locate the said item. As he look around for them, he further realises that he can see clearly like a normal person would. Another loud cry grabs Harry's immediate attention. He rushes towards Teddy, unaware of the circumstances around him.

* * *

><p>The first thing he sees out of the cabin is a group of men, oddly dressed like pirates cooing and rambling desperately at a baby. He then sees another group yelling at the former, something about the shutting the kid up. He looks up at the sky. It is clear and filled with breeze, which can only be found near the sea. Speaking of sea, he gazes back around to realise that, in fact, he is on a ship, surrounded by the sea.<p>

The pull from Teddy's bond with him finally pulls him of his daze and rushes to calm Teddy down. He walks to the group of the former group and just lifts Teddy into his arms. His arms automatically goes through the motion of rocking and soothing Teddy from his previous colic episodes. Having back to his caregiver's arms, recognising by his scent, he is reduced to sniffles and whimpers. Teddy coos back at Harry, grabbing his chest. Harry immediately knew Teddy must be hungry from their journey.

Turning to the nearest person, he asks, "Do you have milk?" His voice sounds weird. Very much childlike. Come to think, these men look a lot bigger than him. He looks again at them. Yes, definitely a lot bigger. He looks at himself. He nearly drops Teddy in shock. He is six years old again. No, this cannot be happening. A big hand on his back prevents him from falling to his knees. He hears someone murmuring around him. He looks up to that person.

It is a red-haired man. The hair is a coppery-red like the colour of blood with extra shine. The other striking thing is his left eye. It has three claw-like-slashes across it. However, he is comfortable around this man. He was speaking to him, giving wild gestures as he is speaking to a barbarian. Harry laughs at his attempt to communicate with him. It is so like Sirius. He wonders if this man has met Sirius before.

A finger now pokes his cheek in order to get his attention. The red-haired man now is rambling some words. Frustrated with the language barrier, he wishes to speak the person in charge to help Teddy. He tries once more. "Do you have milk?" They look back at his surprise. "Well?" "Sorry kid, this is a pirate's ship. We don't have milk." Finally, an answer. He doesn't want to question his good luck. He proceeds with his next question.

"Do you know where can I get some?" They all start laughing at him. The red-haired, having recovered from his fit of laughter, says, "Look, I don't know where you are from. You are not going to get any milk anywhere for the next three weeks." "What? Why?" Another pirate, carrying a rifle answered, "That is because the nearest land is the Baratie Restaurant. Well, technically it is a ship which now a restaurant. Anyway, you get the picture." The red-haired man introduces everyone, "My name is 'Red-Haired' Shanks, just call me Shanks, the fellow there with the rifle is Benn Beckman. We are the Red Haired Pirate and I am the captain." Harry scoffs, "Right, really whose is in charge here? Mr. Beckman, you must be captain, being sensible and all."

A wail of "Captain!" has him turn back to Shanks, only to find Shanks being restrained by his crew members and Beckman laughing his head off. Inspired by his Slytherin side, he makes his eyes widen in fear and mouth tremble. "You would not hurt a little boy and a baby, would you?" He adds a couple of sniffles here and there. Teddy, now being very hungry starts wailing to his effect. Shanks mellows down, seeing his re-action was scaring both the boys.

"I'm sorry, kid. You just reminded of a kid, whom I love to tease a lot. He went all hyped up when he was angry, which is probably all the time. That crazy kid." Beckman asked then, "What's your story, kid? How did you end up here?" "My name is Harry Potter. Are you sure you don't have any drink or milk around?" "We have beer, wine, and we do have water, but no milk." Harry is relieved to find some form of liquid, and then asks Shanks to bring them a bottle of water.

One of the crew comes back with a glass bottle of water. He places the bottle on a table. He looks around his wand. He is not sure if his magic would work in this world, thought to give a try. "Have you seen a wand, a stick about 11 inches long?" Most of them starts to cry indecent things. Shanks himself having a perverted mind says, "Harry, you should not be saying those things. Oh poor you, having been exposed to some perverted brutes."

Harry merely lifts his eyebrow in a Snape-like manner. Not that they know Severus Snape. "I mean a normal stick, you dunderhead." While Shanks is restrained again, Harry turns to Beckman, who figures that Harry wants an answer from him, "We did find a small trunk on the raft you were on, but there was no twig found."

Upset with his lost, most prized possession and his inability to provide milk for Teddy, he almost misses his forearm glowing and shot a familiar spell at the bottle. The bottle is transfigured into a baby bottle as well the water turns into milk. Another light shoots from his arm like the summoning spell, brings the bottle towards Harry. Using his Seeker reflexes, he catches the bottle and feds Teddy promptly. Finally receiving his long-awaited meal, he sucks enthusiastically with eyes closed enjoying every drop.

He looks at the pirates. Shanks grips his shoulder, "Oi kid, which Devil's Fruit did you eat?" "Huh? Devil's Fruit?" Shanks grips his shoulder even harder. His voice is low, as if he is trying to force the truth out from Harry. Batting away the external attack, he calmly says, "I do not even know what a Devil's Fruit is." Everyone shouts "Eh!" "You cannot be serious."

Harry is going to retort using one of Sirius's famous puns but is not able to as Shanks cut him in his explanation. "Well, did you eat any weird fruit? It has different shapes and colours from any ordinary fruit. Usually after one eats such a fruit, that person will gain a specific ability. Like that Luffy kid I was telling you about, he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." "Gomu Gomu no Mi?" "It means you become a rubber man. His skin is like rubber. He can extend any part of body like rubber."

Okay, he could understand that. So, they think magic is like a Devil's Fruit. "What did I just now is called magic." Beckman eagerly asked, "Magic?" Oh Merlin, he sounds just like Hermione. Surprisingly he is readily willing to shed some light on the matter. "Where Teddy and I come from, there are people with abilities like us. We use magic. Earlier Shanks was using some of it on me." Shanks is surprised, then realises what he means; starts laughing. "Kid, you got it wrong." "Oi, the name is Harry."

"Kid, stop interrupting me. Anyway, where was I?" "Captain!" the crew scolds him. Shanks bangs his fist into an open palm. "Ah, what I used was called Haki." "Haki?" "A mental power. Very few people can control it, and so very few people can also withstand it. You must have a lot of willpower to overcome me." "Well, don't do it again. I don't like it. It reminds me of some bad stuff in my world."

Teddy has finished his bottle. Harry asks for towel to burp Teddy. After that, Teddy is more awake and wants to look around. Yasopp, a known marksman offers to take Teddy around. He says he has a son, named Usopp and he misses him. On that note, Harry allows Teddy to be parted from him but not after a lot threats from Harry and Shanks. Luckily, Harry has fresh food. As Harry dines, Shanks and Beckman explains about their life and situation around them.

He is also informed that since they are headed to a dangerous ocean known as the Grand Line, he will be staying with the Red-Legged Zeff, the owner of the Baratie Restaurant. He spends his time learning about the workings around the ship and the crew members. He also spends time with Beckman, who is ever the scholar. Teddy is a joyful kid who has every member, including Shanks tied around his finger. Mainly for two reasons; they do not like the sad, pouting face and the wrath they will face from Harry. Harry has a scary face, despite in his six-year-old stature.

He estimates himself to be at that age, as he briefly recalls receiving a particular bruise at the similar, courtesy from his 'beloved' cousin. At times, Shanks and Beckman would ask him about his past. They cotton on the fact that he is small for his age and sporting bruises a kid should not have. In his first week, they would question extensively on the whereabouts of his relatives, despite the lack of means to travel to Harry's world. He merely shuts his lips tightly or gives them a cold reply, stating he doesn't need their pity. He has to re-enforce on that fact, giving them an ultimatum; Stop asking questions or they both will jump overboard, leaving themselves in their faith and luck.

Understanding the threat perfectly, Harry becomes a temporary crew member of the Red Haired Pirates. He would be mostly involved in the kitchen, as their chef is temporarily indisposed. Harry imagines it is due to the parties that is always held on the ship. The crew loves his cooking, even persuades Shanks to take Harry on as their permanent one. He blushes every time someone praises his cooking. They also love the way he mothers over them. That would be the joke of their journey. Beckman comments, "That day when we found both of you, we would have assumed you were a girl. That is if Shanks did not change your clothes in front of us."

He recalls the last bit of what the voice was telling him. This is probably his prize. He reverts back into six years old, but retains his mind. He could recall the memories he has from the previous world, but the feelings were dulled as if it did happen around a millennium ago. His features is exchanged to more feminine. He could say he is more of Lily Potter's son, rather than James. The other surprise is the glowing forearm.

He looks at his forearm, tracing the permanent tattoo. The phoenix feather is transferred from the holly wood into Harry's forearm. That is not all. The feather tattoo is entwined with the letters DH. Having achieved the Master of Death status, naturally the Deathly Hallows have followed Harry into his next adventure. He is able to perform these similar abilities like the physical Deathly Hallows. The items that was found in the raft were a miniature-sized trunk.

Bless Kreacher! Leaving most items into his vaults at Gringotts with his will, he asked Kreacher to pack the photo album and his old books (bought or received) into trunk, as he has no one to give them to, apart from Teddy. Of course, he does not know he is going to end up in another world. Oh well, best not to dwell in the past. He and Teddy could do this, build a new life here. He is sure of it.

After the long three weeks, they have finally arrived at the Baratie Restaurant. Teddy is fairly bouncy that morning. He waves rapidly at the ship, babbling some words that are knowledgeable to babies and toddlers only. Upon their docking, Shanks, Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roo accompany Harry and Teddy to the restaurant. The Baratie is a fairly large ship. It takes an oval shape, with the normal masts but has a fish as a front-piece/head. The Baratie has a round bottom. As they step inside, they are greeted with a weird surprise.

* * *

><p>This is a new story. I like One Piece; I am just catching up to the latest episode. So, members or not, please, I strive for reviews. Please mind my spelling and grammar.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece and Harry Potter.

**Ratings**: T (**for now**)

**Pairings**: Harry/Luffy (surprise)

**Warnings**: slash, male x male, violence.

I have been reading most of One Piece/Harry Potter crossover fics. I then discovered how come no one did the Harry/Luffy pairing. I hope this pairing will bring the best of both worlds (quoting from _Hannah Montana_). I also borrowed the famous TV Series title, "How I Met Your Mother". Please, it just modifying the title but everything else is mere snippets of various ideas.

***bold* or bold – **flashback / thoughts (just not to confuse you guys)

* * *

><p><strong>How I Met the Pirate King<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Has it been really ten years? Harry sighs for the tenth time. He finally catches up to his original age, though it does not really count anymore. His shift has ended after a long session of baking. He gazes out the open sea, recalling the first time he was on the Baratie.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback* <strong>

A romantic music greets their ears when they step through the front door. Rose petals flutter around them as they look around the restaurant. A red rose appears in front Harry, startling him from his observation. Teddy reaches forward to grab the flower, but Harry merely steps back. A blond haired boy is holding the rose. He has a weird curly eyebrow and a shitty smile. His eyes focus solely on him. "Oh fair miss, would you allow me to express how we are most welcomed to receive a lady so beautiful to grace our humble restaurant with this elegant rose?"

Romantic music still floats in the air. Rose petals are still fluttering in the air. BAM! The blonde is thrown across, crashing the table behind him into pieces. The whole restaurant and Red-Haired Pirates who accompanied Harry and Teddy laugh with their heads off. It is so funny; some are seen to be banging the table. There are some has gone to the extended of rolling on the floor and banging the floor on fours. Tears streaming like waterfall, as they suffer from their fits of laughter.

Harry merely wipes his hands on his pants and adjusts Teddy on his hip. He gives a frosty glare and says, "For your information, I am not a girl." The blonde, having heard those words, screams, "Okama!" "Oi, I am not a cross-dresser. I am dressed like a boy. You are the one with the eye-sight problem." A familiar thunk echoes around the restaurant, similar to the Mad-Eye Moody, except much sharper. "Okay, that's enough. Sanji, now you have learnt your lesson. We do not judge people by their appearance. Go to the kitchen to take out the trash."

The boy, Sanji glares at the wooden leg man, "But Zeff, he tricked me. Since he is not a girl, I get to beat him up." Harry is very angry. "Hey, I am willing to fight you here at any time. But first, I need to feed my baby brother." Finally he notices the baby in Harry's arms. He still wants that rose. Sanji, his gaze softens, picks the rose from where it has fallen and gives it to Teddy. Teddy is very happy, examines the flower thoroughly. He plays around with it. He then decides to give the rose to Harry.

All the ladies in the restaurant go ga-ga of being treated to watch the brothers' interaction. Unable to deny Teddy, he sniffs the rose before placing it in between his right ear. Teddy is most pleased that his gift is well-received. He squirms around Harry, as he attempts to find more gifts for Harry. Sanji, having remembered that Harry is a boy, he goes red. He proceeds to escape from his thoughts as he does not like boys and goes straight to the kitchen. As he pushes through the door, some of the chefs were still laughing at his previous antics.

Harry turns back his attention to the wooden leg man. He catches the last part of their conversation, "...we shall continue this conversation upstairs." Harry makes sure that Teddy's bandana stays tight. Having heard stories about human experiments, he wants to avoid them being targets in the new world. He climbs upstairs and enters a room which looks like a captain's cabin. Zeff sits on a bed to rest his leg.

Zeff faces him. "So, what is your name kid?" "I am Harry Potter and this is Teddy Lupin. I assume that Shanks has explained to you about our circumstances." "Yes, he did, but I want to know if you have the will and perseverance to stay on my ship." "Your proof will be here." He picks Teddy up, as he has previously allowed Teddy to explore Zeff's cabin. "My first priority is and will always be my godson, Teddy. I will do whatever it takes to give him a secure home. Everything else means nothing. We are a two-deal package. If you ask me to abandon Teddy in order to join your staff, I will never join you no matter what you say. If I have to abandon my work halfway to rush to his side, I will do so. Knowing all this, will you still take us in?"

Zeff circles his fingers around his mouth, his blonde moustache springs back to its original position. That action fascinates Teddy. Teddy squirms to be put down. He crawls steadily towards Zeff. He then lifts his arms up with that cute pouty face. Zeff gently lifts the baby onto his lap. Teddy then gently pulls two sides of the moustache towards him and releases it to its original position. Teddy laughs in delight, having found a new game to play. Zeff merely laughs at the baby's play, happy to spend time with the younger generation.

Zeff says, "Alright, you are hired. What is your speciality?" He gives a vague smile at Zeff. Over the years, there has been increase of patrons, mostly requesting specials or desserts of the day. Harry is a big hit. They are able to expand Baratie to two more decks and invest more appliances. Sanji is very jealous at first, having to share his attention with his mentor. There has been sabotages, but never been able to carry out due to Harry's experience.

Finally one night, Zeff allows them a showdown to clear the air once and for all. Of course, Harry wins hands down. Accepting his defeat, Sanji allows Harry to pick him up. Harry offers his hand of friendship. Sanji looks at him in surprise, wondering how he is willing to forgive him so easily. Harry shrugs his shoulder and says, "Life is too short for petty rivalry." Sanji understood the meaning behind the words and graciously accepts.

Of course, Sanji is not entirely giving up on fights. They merely have mock duels in order to improve themselves. So far, Harry has never been defeated. Harry also focuses more on improving on his baking skills, leaving culinary work to Sanji. It works wonders on Sanji's confidence. Harry is happy to give up for Sanji's sake. Sanji, in turn, no longer refer to his mentor for help or review. He asks Harry to be his personal food taster. Together, they are unbeatable.

Teddy, on the other hand, grows up like a normal kid. Having a secure home and Zeff as his tutor, he could not ask for more. When the Red-Haired Pirates left, he cried himself to sleep, much to Harry's displeasure. It is obviously he has grown close with the pirates. Harry could hear some of them wailing in turn, not able to leave Teddy as well. He believes the loudest were Shanks and Yasopp.

Going through a relatively standard routine, his life is simple and fun-loving. Behind closed doors, he is encouraged to practice with his morphing skills. At the age of 5, Harry agrees to send him to a nearby village, the Syrup Village for schooling. Harry meets the famous Usopp, or rather infamous in his village. Having perfected the art of Apparating in East Blue, he is able to send and pick Teddy up. He often stops by to chat with Usopp, retelling tales about his father, Yasopp. In the evening, Harry is able to educate Teddy on his non-magical aspects from his books. He also teaches Teddy basic self-defence, both magical and hand-to-hand combat. Teddy is able to perform basic wandless, which is essential for his defence.

As Teddy's eleventh birthday approaches, Harry wonders if Teddy will have the chance of going to Hogwarts like his parents. Harry regrets heavily of depriving the opportunity from Teddy. Teddy senses where his thoughts are going, firmly tells Harry that he is happy with Harry and their family. He is as normal as he can be. That is true, because the wizarding world will probably look down on a son of werewolf. He is pleased to shelter Teddy on that fact.

On Teddy's big day, they held a special discount for all the patrons as well as a special celebration. It was also the first time he met the Marine Headquarters Vice Admiral, Monkey D. Garp. He is stopping by to get some food stock and wish the birthday boy. Garp also made the same mistake as Sanji did; however having recognising the name and power behind the person, Harry only informed the man of his actual gender. He laughs out of embarrassment and merely suggests that he still would be the perfect bride for his grandson.

Poor Harry was teased all night. Sanji wisely keeps his mouth shut, rushes to the kitchen to laugh his belly out. Teddy adds to the fuel, by saying Harry would have made himself a pretty mummy. Zeff and Harry blushed red on that note. To their surprise, a seagull was perched on Teddy's bed the next morning. It had a familiar letter, only this time addressed to Teddy Lupin. Hogwarts actually managed to track Teddy down. The address was written _Beyond the Veil_. Well, that did work.

Looking at Teddy, his face was shining with hope at the mere possibility of going to Hogwarts. That was when he knew what the extra seashell in his trunk was for. Rummaging through his trunk, he is able to locate the seashell. A note was stuck in its airway. It is probably the instruction to go back. A shake on his shoulder alerted him of Zeff's presence. Harry helped to create a permanent wooden foot for Zeff to help with his walking. It would not rely on his internal core as it is mainly created using external matter.

Zeff caught Harry staring at the seashell, "You have a way for Teddy to go, don't you?" Speechless, Harry merely nodded while his tears silently came forth. Zeff brought an arm around Harry's right shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Harry was glad Zeff was there with him at that moment. Their peace was interrupted by a child calling for his 'big brother'. Magically he cleansed his face, before he turned. He thanked Zeff for the comfort. Zeff merely waved him off.

Teddy and Harry had a long talk that night. There were shouts and cries as Teddy realised he would leave this world behind permanently. That is his prize, as his wish was not asked during his transition in the Veil. Teddy cuddled Harry to sleep that night, wanting to spend every last moment with his big brother.

The morning came too soon. The staffs of the Baratie Restaurant already said their goodbyes to the youngest member of the crew. Each gave him a gift for him to have in the Wizarding World. They gathered in front of the restaurant. Harry is seen at the end of the docks with Teddy. Teddy was trying to hold it in, be brave like Harry was. However, Harry was a wreck like Teddy.

He smiles a fake one and tries to control the tremble in throat, but was unsuccessful. "Have you got both your letters?" Hearing Harry's quiver, Teddy's tears ran anew. He still nodded in confirmation. Harry sighed. He was to be the parent here. He kneeled down to look straight into Teddy's eyes. "Teddy, I know we have been together for past 11 years. We have our pleasant memories here. However, Teddy... You were never meant to come to this world with me."

"But, I am happy here. Our family is here, we have everything we need. I don't have to go to Hogwarts. You can teach me like you used to." Harry caressed Teddy's left cheek. "But Teddy, have you ever wondered what it was like going to Hogwarts? To have your very own wand? I had a wand. Your parents had a wand. They were the bravest people I have ever known. You have the chance to see that world without any prejudice, through your own eyes. As your godfather, it is my duty to let you go."

Teddy hugged Harry one last time. "I really don't have to go." "But you want to. I know you as well as you know me." They broke their hug. They discreetly wiped their tears away. "I'm really going to miss you, Harry." "I'll miss you too, squirt. Shell please?" Teddy held the shell in his open palm. Harry placed his palm above and said, _"Portus_". The seashell instantly glowed like that vortex 10 years ago.

"I will always remember you, Harry. I love you Harry," Teddy shouted at Harry. Harry shouted back, "I love you too, Theodore Remus Lupin. Forever and beyond." Teddy's smiling face was the last glimpse of him before he was pulled into the white vortex. Harry broke down, crying his heart out for Teddy to come back. Zeff and Sanji join him at the dock. They hugged him to help him share his grief and sadness with them. They will all miss the metamorphmagus.

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>That was four months ago. Occasionally he could hear Teddy calling for him. The first month was very difficult for everyone. Any moment, they expect Teddy come out, saying he played a trick on them. The mood was sombre even the patrons felt it as they knew the youngest member was no longer with them. Still they never failed to live up to their quality. Slowly, the atmosphere shifted to a relaxed one. Everyone did remember Teddy very fondly, and that was enough for them.<p>

Today, they are expecting a so-called top marine to come as a reservation was made for Lieutenant Fullbody Iron Fist and probably a lady guest. Must be someone arrogant, because from what he heard, that marine had specifically wanted which food and wine to order. Let today be an okay day. And of course, fate has to screw his life as a cannon blast is heard near the Baratie and it blasted the top of the deck where Zeff have been resting in his chambers.

* * *

><p>This is a new story. I like One Piece; I am just catching up to the latest episode. So, members or not, please, I strive for reviews. Please mind my spelling and grammar.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece and Harry Potter.

**Ratings**: T (**for now**)

**Pairings**: Harry/Luffy (surprise)

**Warnings**: slash, male x male, violence.

Difference in the anime and this fic:-

1. The anime shows that Zeff still has the peg leg. This fic, Harry has fixed the leg to be wooden since magic will interfere with anything attached to technology. The leg will function like a normal leg. But due to Zeff's old age, his knee will still act up, so he was resting in the chambers when the cannon blasted through his roof.

2. The waiters were still there until Teddy's departure. Then, the fights started to happen. Slowly, they were quitting. They still had a lot of part-time waiters until the cannon blast. The remainder bolted for escape using the ship's emergency boats.

***bold* or bold – **flashback / thoughts (just not to confuse you guys)

* * *

><p><strong>How I Met the Pirate King<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Every chef goes straight to Zeff's room. They find him laying forward, panting heavily. Carne probably asks, "Owner?" Another asks, "Are you alright, Chef Zeff?" "I'm fine. A fool's cannon are not the worst that I have been through. Pull me up, wouldn't you?" They quickly pull him up and set him on the bed. Harry enters the room with a first-aid box. Carne, one of the main chefs spots Harry, "Thank goodness, you are here. Can you fix him?" Sitting next to Zeff, he replies, "I am not well-versed in the arts of healing. I can cast a diagnostic charm to tell me where and how badly he is injured."

Performing the spell, his forehead shined red the brightest. Harry says, "There could be a possible head trauma. I don't really know these things." The senior chef asks, "Chef Zeff, are you really alright?" Angry with their antics, "I said I'm fine already. Thank you, Harry. Just patch me up, and I will be walking as healthy as a horse." Harry bites his lip, "But I would prefer if you go straight to the doctor. I know one in Orange Town. I can take you there back and forth in a jiffy."

Zeff explains immediately, "Harry, by the time we go back and forth, assuming I just have a bleeding forehead, these no good pirate chefs will bring down the restaurant. Besides, with the honoured customer coming especially it is the Marine; we need to be extra careful. For your sake. I don't want to have you exposed." Harry nods along, as he is well aware of the attitudes of chefs. Since Teddy's departure, they have been rather cranky and short-tempered especially Sanji and Patty, another main pirate chef. A lot of duels have been conducted after hours just to prove their point. Of course, no one dares to raise their voice against the owner Zeff and Harry.

Harry stops the bleeding, after rubbing the antiseptic. He bandages carefully around Zeff's head. "There, that should do for now. But, after dinner, you are going straight to the doctor's." "Yes Nurse Harry. See, that is what I call a competent chef. He knows that our duty to cook for our guests. Are you trying to ruin our restaurant?" He asks as he circles his infamous moustache, pulling it down before releasing it like a spring. Harry merely rolls his eyes before walking downstairs to check on the customers.

Taking notice on the lack of waiters or rather the disappearance, he will have to take the waiter duty. However, he is not going to do it alone. He calls out to Sanji in the kitchen. "Oi Sanji! Guess what?" Sanji, having recognised the stupid, obligingly answers him. "What?" Harry slams a notepad and a waiter's cloth on his chest. "We are on waiter duty." "What! Those shitty bastards..." "Oh no you don't, you made a promise to Owner Zeff, that if we are lacking any waiter position, you were going to fulfil those positions. Now come on."

Harry has to drag him by his ear. Sanji winces badly, that ear is going to go permanently red. Harry smirks at Sanji, "At least you will be seeing some of our lady customers." Sanji immediately perks up and dashes to the changing room like an eager puppy. The other chefs, who are observing their conversation, sighs and comments together, "Foxy Harry."

* * *

><p>"Owner, we got the guy!" Two chefs bring Luffy to Zeff by dragging the boy using the collar. Zeff is intrigued at the fool who dared to blast the cannon through his roof. A straw-hat boy, no more than 17 kneels in front of Zeff. Having caught the sight of the wooden leg, he shouts, "I'm really sorry! Ah! Your leg" Yes, a definite idiot. And he has no problem to express it to the straw-hat boy. "You idiot!" And proceeds to bash his head to the floor.<p>

Harry and Sanji look up at the ceiling upon the sudden noise. Sanji merely lights his cigarette and says, "They must have caught that shitty bastard." Harry agrees. "Yeah, a really áho'. You are the special waiter for our special guest. Be nice." Sanji pouts at him, "But Harry..." "Now, go. Shoo!" Harry pushes him through the door with the customer's first dish.

"Medical and repair bills are going to be expensive," Zeff explains to Luffy. Luffy agrees, "I am not going to bargain with you on that. But...I have no money!" Zeff's eyes gleam in triumph. "Oh, that is truly unfortunate. If you have got no money, you will have to work it off then." Luffy, unaware of his doom, nods along, "Ok, I can do that." "You will have to work here for one year." "Aye, I will have to work here for one year." "Then, I will forgive you." Poor kid didn't see it coming. Is he really that slow?

Luffy immediately backtracks. "One year you say? By one year, you mean the whole year?" Yes, this is a prime specimen of a slow fool. Outside, his friends are wondering how long he is taking. Nami, their navigator is worried because she knows Luffy is far too honest for his own good.

* * *

><p>And disaster strikes when Sanji serves wine at the Fullbody's table. So what if the Lieutenant got the name wrong? Come to think of it, he is acting like a bloody Gryffindor. Where is Patty? Please do not let him be giving those, "Customers are Gods" pep talks to himself. He is trying to control the kitchen as much as he could while tending tables.<p>

"Shut up!" And the sound of table being smashed down is heard all over the restaurant, well maybe except upstairs. A lady cries, "Fullbody-san." Harry has a massive tick on his forehead. Then, Patty's voice could be heard on the other side. "A customer! You are at it again, Sanji?" Harry begs at the high heavens. Please don't let Patty and Sanji have a fight in front of their customers.

In the dining hall, Patty recognises who the customer is beaten up by Sanji. "Isn't that a marine lieutenant?" Sanji retorts, "Got a problem, you crappy cook?" Patty retorts back, "Don't talk to me that way! A crappy cook like you has no right to call me crappy!" Sanji merely blows his cigarette towards Patty.

Patty further exclaims, "To a restaurant, customers are everything. Beating up our valuable customers, what are you thinking?" Sanji merely smirks. "Customer or not, it is no different. This guy not only ruined our dishes, he also insulted its chef!" He finally releases the marine lieutenant from his choke hold. "That is why I thought I should teach him a lesson."

Further shouting proceeds between the three of them. Patty and Sanji are leaning toward each other, arms raised and mouths in snarls. That is until the ceiling breaks through near them, revealing Luffy and Chef Zeff. Sanji and Patty refuse to let their gaze turn from each other. The rest of restaurant people turn their attention towards the newcomers in the scene.

The straw-hat kid and the old chef recover from their fall. The straw-hat kid stretches himself, releasing any kinks. "Man, that surprised me." Chef Zeff looks up at the ceiling. "Damn it, see what you did? You broke my ceiling! It is all your fault, boy!" Luffy points out, "You broke it yourself, old man!"

Upon hearing the break in the ceiling, some chefs abandon their posts in the kitchen to discover the noise source. They left Harry to do their work. He is in an extra bad mood and his tick has multiplied because of them. One of the busybody chefs calls out to their boss. "What are you doing, Boss? Leave him and help us stop Sanji here."

Hearing Sanji name and the word stop do not bode well with Zeff. He turns his attention to on-going commotion between Sanji and Patty, as they attempt to break from their co-workers' restraints. His voice goes gruff. "Hey Sanji! Were you fighting in my restaurant again, you ingrate?" Upset with his mentor's angry tone, he retaliates. "Shut up old fart!" Zeff goes hot red. "What? Who do you think you're talking to? You want to destroy my restaurant? You insolent boy!" He points his finger to Luffy. "You are another one. Get the hell out of here!"

The lieutenant looks ready to wet his trousers. If he is not mistaken, it is like a pirate's gang. Patty is not able to resist being self-righteous in front of Sanji. "You got that? The customers are Gods!" And of course, Sanji has no problem putting Patty in his place. "Only the ones who can stand your cooking."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere suddenly turns cold fire. The ones who are familiar with the feeling are shaking their boots. Even Sanji and Patty look fearful for once. The kitchen door opens with a bang. Everyone except Luffy, who is having a déjà vu feeling, anticipates upon the arrival of the person who is causing the eerie feeling.<p>

A black haired boy emerges, dressed in a white shirt and black pants with a red sash around his waist. His eyes are sparkling green. The most prominent about his feature is a scar which has the shape of a lightning bolt. His hair is tied back in a ponytail. If his growl does not have the masculine tone, everyone has assumed it is a angry, hissing girl rather than a boy.

He is snarling at Patty and Sanji. "Patty, Sanji! How many times do I have to grill it into your skulls?" Everyone (except Luffy) whimpers in fear, as if they are facing the God's wrath. "If you want to fight, don't go doing it in front of our customers!" He then proceeds to bash their heads together, enough to give them the same size of his migraine.

Harry turns to Chef Zeff. The crowd cringes. They do not want to be his position now. "What are you doing up and about? You were supposed to be resting." Zeff nods like a kid receiving punishment silently. He knows not to argue when he is that mood. Luffy, totally ignorant of the mood, starts laughing his head off.

Harry leads Zeff to sit on a nearby chair. He turns back to the rest. "You chefs, back to the kitchen!" They cry "Yes sir!" before running to their posts. Harry places a polite smile and the atmosphere becomes even more eerie. He bows before the customers. "I am sorry for the disruption. We will offer you 10% discount off your total food bill. We hope you will return to our restaurant in the future...or else!" They start to sweat drop. "Everyone, enjoy your meal. Sanji, Patty, kneel in front of the customers and pull your ears."

Sanji starts to get his confidence back; however the devil Harry emerges, immediately shutting him up and have both him and Patty shaking in their boots. "Now!" They spring into action. They do exactly as what Harry ordered. As for Luffy, Harry is in a super bad mood. He cracks his knuckles, releasing all the kinks before hitting Luffy in his solar plexus.

Luffy immediately grabs hold of his stomach, spitting blood out of his system. He glares at Harry. Harry glares back at Luffy. Luffy asks, "What did you do that for?" "Assuming that you are the idiot who blasted the cannon and injured our owner..." Luffy jumps right in, "But he said that his leg was already like that." Zeff and Harry immediately scold Luffy, "Not the leg you idiot, the forehead." Luffy whines like a child, "But...it was an accident." Harry, in reflex, hits him at the left side of head.

Luffy hisses at Harry. "What is your problem?" Harry hisses back, "I do not like whiners and childish behaviour in our restaurant." "Well, it is not your restaurant. You do not get to tell me what to do?" "For your information brat, I am the co-assistant head chef here with Sanji over there." Harry points his thumb behind him at Sanji, who still kneeling on the floor, with his ears pulled.

"Who are you calling a brat? You are a kid yourself." Luffy shouts at Harry. "I am a lot more mature than you, you baby." "I really am going to kick your ass, if you call me that again." Their eyes are spitting sparks. Their lips are snarling with teeth being bared, like two dogs in a showdown. Harry, inspired by the infamous Bella, "What is the matter? You don't like to be called icky, little cry baby?" Luffy just rubs the wrong way for Harry. And same goes for Luffy. They probably would have jumped on each other, tearing their opponent apart if they did not hear the customer scream in fear. They turn their heads to the cause of their disruption.

* * *

><p>The update has arrived. This is a new story. I like One Piece; I am just catching up to the latest episode. So, members or not, please, I strive for reviews. Please mind my spelling and grammar.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece and Harry Potter.

**Ratings**: T (**for now**)

**Pairings**: Harry/Luffy (surprise)

**Warnings**: slash, male x male, violence.

Thank you for your reviews so far. I will try to keep my story coming. Sorry about the Hidden Beauty. Lacking inspiration right now. But no worries. It will not be on hold for long.

***bold* or bold – **flashback / thoughts (just not to confuse you guys)

* * *

><p><strong>How I Met the Pirate King<strong>

**Chapter 3**

A man stood at the doorway, looking half-starved. Despite that, he managed to land a bullet at the back of the soldier who came to report about a dangerous man. That man was previously held captive in Lieutenant FullBody's ship. The crowd screamed in panic and ran to the sidelines, in hopes that the dangerous pirate would not notice them.

Patty, only thinking about customers and making money, greeted the pirate welcome. Harry and Sanji knew that that man had the highest possibility of not carrying a single _beli_ on him, apart from looking at the way he was dressed. Zeff hoped out loud that that pirate will not cause trouble in his restaurant. Luffy was merely amazed to meet his fellow brethren.

The rugged man sat himself at the nearest table and chair. He then announced, "I don't care what it is...Bring me some food." Putting his fight with Luffy on hold, Harry signaled Sanji. Making contact with each other's eyes, Sanji gave a slight nod before retreating to the kitchen. Zeff was the one that is aware of their interaction. Harry looked back at the newcomer, assessing the situation.

Patty had already graciously made his self known. "I am sorry, sir but we will be expecting you to pay for a meal here." Harry mumbled to himself, though Luffy was aware of his monologue, "Highly doubtful." "Do you have enough money?" Harry shhok his head, probably would have face-palmed his own face at Patty's stupidity. He was glad of the amount of control he managed to exercise upon himself.

The dangerous pirate answered first by pointing a gun, the same which was used to shoot the marine soldier earlier, and shoving it at Patty's face. Harry immediately relaxed his pose, unknowingly tensed his shoulders. He went around, collecting the money for the food and services. None of them put up a fight. They were too much engrossed with the scene, which was happening just a bit away from them.

A crash sound could be heard, just at the left of Harry. He did not need to know, that it was Patty who did that. For, Zeff quite loudly exclaimed profanities at Patty, who usually breaks furniture or starts brawls. The crowd was cheering for Patty. There went his ego.

Luffy looked at the scene, feeling confused. However, he was interested on how this would turn out. Patty was beating the so-called Don Krieg's crew mate, who was supposedly dangerous. Fullbody-san was terrified beyond his wits. He vowed to never return to the 'devil' restaurant again. Chest bursting with pride and cheeks blushing, Patty carried the dangerous man over his shoulder. "Alright, everybody! Please continue with your meal."

Then, Harry made his appearance. "Thank you for your time and patience. We hope you have enjoyed our entertainment. Most of you who have settled the bills with us, no worries. We will add the extra course on another bill but with extra 10%, of course."

The customers were now very angry with Harry. Harry jumped right back in. "It is mostly for the entertainment by our hero, Patty-san." Harry briefly clinged to Patty like a slutty girlfriend. Luffy felt a quick surge of angry and jealousy in his gut, before they went away. It happened very fast that if he was not aware of his body at all times, he would have easily dismissed it. Luffy just felt confused about the feeling, pondering on the reason of them surfacing.

"Rest assured; our dear Patty will be here to protect us all. Hooray for Patty!" Luffy thought Harry will get on very well with Nami, while the staffs at restaurant were thinking to change Harry's nickname from Foxy to just pure Snakelike. Patty was still unaware of Harry's manipulation, blushing brightly at the praises from his Godlike customers. Suddenly aware of his cargo, Patty slowly departed from the spotlight, with Harry and Luffy following at his heels. Patty headed to the back of the restaurant, Harry diverted to kitchen, while Luffy exited at the next floor towards the back of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Patty deposited the pirate harshly onto the ground. After Patty went back inside, the pirate clutched his stomach holding in the pain and the urge to cry. He berated himself on how he simply let a no-good cook beaten him up and let him got away with that kind of crap. To further bruise his pride, Luffy innocently asked, "Hey, you are starving, aren't you?" He could only tell him to shut up, but his stomach had to gurgle at that time to prove Luffy's point.<p>

The back door opened for the second time. A plate of hot seafood fried rice was placed in front of the hungry man. Sanji sat down in front of him, his left side facing the hungry man. He lit a new cigarette and told the pirate to eat it. It was once again his pride preventing him from diving straight head first into the food. "Shut up! Go away! This is worse. I will not accept charity. Take it away!"

Sanji said, "Don't be so tough, just eat it already. To me, any hungry person is a customer." The pirate told Sanji that he could not pay for it. Sanji then removed his cigarette before blowing smoke into the open air. His voice then went dreamy, as if he was reliving his past at the present.

"The vast ocean can be very cruel. It is awful not to have any food or water. I understand starving people more than anyone." "That makes me another, who also happens to understand starving people. Fried rice, Sanji? I hope you did not put too much oil in it," a new voice joined them. They looked over to see Harry carrying a small bowl of ice-cream. "Here you go." Harry sat cross-legged next to Sanji, leaning against his right shoulder. He then leaned forward, both hands on his knees.

Sanji snorted. "Like you are the one to talk. A bowl of ice-cream? Really? How ladylike of you." Harry bristled at that comment. "Hey, ice-cream happens to soothes both the heart and soul. There is nothing wrong with that." Turned back to the starving pirate, "We really meant you to have them. You may want to die with dignity and all that shebang, but if you eat up, you would be able to look forward to a new tomorrow, won't you."

Luffy was not sure whether it was the way he said that, the words itself or possibly when Harry gave the pirate an encouraging smile, it was enough to prompt the pirate to eat his first meal after a long time. Hell, even Luffy was motivated by Harry's speech. Although, he was upset that the strange feelings earlier came back at the smile and nested in his guts for a while before disappearing. He pulled his beloved straw hat in front of his face, to hide his thinking before placing it back on with a neutral expression.

Sanji and Harry were only paying attention to the hungry pirate, smiling gently at the loud exclamation of "Delicious! It is too delicious!" from the pirate. Harry bumped his shoulder to Sanji's. They shared a secret smile (again Luffy's guts were playing tricks on him). Harry looked away first, staring far away into nothing. Sanji was a little more surprised at the pirate's, "I have never had such a good meal in my whole life." He questioned the pirate, "You like it, eh?"

"Well now, I have found my cook!" a loud voice said above them. All three of them looked up at the loud voice, realising it was Luffy from earlier. Harry scowled at Luffy, then looked away when he realiseed that Luffy was not paying attention to him. Luffy went on praising Sanji, before coming to the point.

Luffy asked, "Hey Mr. Cook, care to join us? You will be the chef on our pirate ship!" Harry snorted loudly. Luffy finally acknowledged the person next to Sanji. "What, are you jealous that I picked Mr. Cook instead of you? No worries, I will let you join my crew. You can be our cleaner."

Sanji started laughing hysterically, banged the wooden floor to distract him from his stomach ache. Harry's face was bright red. Luffy looked at them, wondering what he said was so funny. Harry got up, rushing towards Luffy with the intention of strangling his neck. However, he was caught by the arms around his waist; the pirate's arms.

Harry, not familiar with the presence, delivered a strong elbow hit at his attacker's stomach without hesitation. He came to his senses, when he realised what he had done. He had attacked the man whom he gave his desserts to. He promptly kneeled down, checking the man's injury while ignoring the loud laughter of Luffy and Sanji together. He was also not aware of the previous daggers that were shooting out of Luffy's eyes before he witnessed Harry elbowing the pirate.

After regaining his senses, Sanji asked if Luffy was a pirate. Luffy nodded eagerly. They briefly chatted about the owner and staffs of the Baratie Restaurant, plus the reason behind the 1-year employment contract between Chef Zeff and Luffy. Luffy proposed once more to Sanji. "I refuse. I have my reasons why I must remain here." "Is this about that gáki?" Knowing that word was referring to him, Harry stood next to Sanji crossing his arms. "Who do you think you are calling gáki, punk?" Sanji immediately diffused the situation by laughing at them.

"First all, I have personal reasons with this restaurant and that old fart. Secondly, even if that old man kicks me out, I will never go anywhere without my little brother here. He will not say yes for sure!" He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and gave him a knuckle sandwich. Harry slapped Sanji's arm to break free. "Stop that, you moron. Let me go."

"Tell me that you love your handsome brother." "In your dreams, curly eyebrow." He bantered back, "I will have you know that only I have wonderful features that attract women." Harry turned to face Sanji in his hold, raised his left eyebrow and said, "In what universe will women be attracted to pervert?" Luffy and the pirate laughed at the comedy act that they were putting on. With that sentence, Harry managed to escape from Sanji's hold and gave him a hard whack at the back of his head.

Harry walked to the back door and yelled back to Sanji before shutting the door close. "Break's over in 5 minutes." Luffy asked if Sanji could put up a comedy act on his ship every day. Sanji sighed, telling him once more that first all he is a cook, not a comedian and next, he could not leave the restaurant with Luffy.

Luffy simply said, "No, I refuse." "About what?" "I refuse your refusal. You are a good cook, so come with me and be a pirate!" "Hey now, you listen to me." "So what is the real reason? Apart from that gáki?" "You must accept my decision because it is my choice. And better watch your mouth or I will gut you like a fish for insulting my brother, you straw hat bastard." Luffy was now angry at Sanji. "What did you say? Don't you dare insult my hat unless you're picking a fight, you bastard!

Their faces were in similar position as Luffy and Harry was before they barely started a fight due to the interrupted commotion. Speaking of which, the cause of the interruption decided to interrupt another fighting, probably to prevent the cook who saved his life and the weird kid to beat each other up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." Luffy and Sanji looked at him and shouted, "What is it?" The pirate is probably used to that kind of reaction, introduced himself as Ghin, a member of Don Krieg's crew. From there, they randomly discussed about the Grand Line and its dangers, especially to the weird kid. Monkey D. Luffy, as he introduced himself to Ghin and Sanji, was not willing to give up. In fact, he was rather more eager to pursue his dream of acquiring the One Piece Treasure.

Ghin admitted that as they were strangers, Luffy did not need to heed his words, merely wanted to part a friendly advice. He thanked Sanji for the fried rice, and requested that Sanji gave his appreciation to Harry for the ice-cream. He suddenly looked confused and asked Sanji. "Isn't Harry a girl?" I mean..." He started spluttering and his face turns red as Luffy and Sanji laughed at his query. Sanji informed him that he knew for a fact, Harry is a boy, only had feminine features and long hair, which made him look a lot like a girl. He also informed him that if he wanted to set foot onto this restaurant again, he better not tell Harry of Ghin questioning his gender.

Ghin, of course wanting to come back, nodded furiously. Sanji then looked confused and turned to Luffy. He asked, "How did you know that Harry is a man?" He dumbly answered, "I guessed." They both shouted at him, "You guessed?"

Chef Zeff emerged from the door which Luffy had come through previously. They were about to part ways when he arrived at the back of the restaurant. He ordered both Luffy and Sanji to get back into their work, as Ghin set sail towards, most probably, to his captain.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen, Luffy was not being subtle on eavesdropping on Patty's conversation with the other staffs. He heard a great deal about how they respected Zeff and Harry, but not so much Sanji. Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short due to him breaking the dishes, rather than washing them. They paid their attention to him, getting him to help out in the kitchen. Luffy just brought destruction and chaos to everything he touched. They finally kicked him out for their peace of mind.<p>

Back in the dining hall, Luffy spotted Harry entertaining his crew mates. He noticed that Harry and Usopp were awfully chummy. Nami and Zoro were laughing to whatever Harry was telling them while Usopp blushed deep red and tried to redeem himself in front of his friends. Here, he saw Harry being cheerful and full of expression. Then, his eyes spied the food and dessert on their table.

Luffy cried out to them, "Hey you guys, what's all this? You all stuff yourselves with such great food while I'm not around?" They including Harry looked up at Luffy. Harry's smile went dim but was still present. He asked his friend. "Usopp, you know this guy?" He gaily answered, "He is our captain." Harry looked surprised and blurted accidently, "Captain?" Nami looked at Harry, understanding the shock behind the question / statement. "I know he does not act like one. But he is one of a kind." Usopp asked Luffy, "Hey, I heard from Harry here that you have got to work here for a year. Can I redraw the pirate flag?"

Luffy was upset that he did not get to enjoy the great food in front of him. Zoro was happily demonstrating verbally how much they were enjoying the food. Luffy decided to pick his nose and discretely flung the mucus into Zoro's water. It was not so discrete, as Nami and Usopp saw the projectiled mucus landind into the water. Harry knew that Zoro did see what Luffy was doing to his water. A brawl started as Zoro tried to make Luffy drink the contaminated water.

They were making such a ruckus that started to irritate Sanji and the other customers. Sensing Sanji's displeasure, Harry threw a silencing ward around the other customers discretely. Sanji, however spotted Nami laughing like a hyena at her friends, banging the table to express how much she was enjoying herself. Nami stopped laughing as a rose popped in front of her. This scene was very familiar to Harry, as it happened to him when he first arrived at the restaurant. In this case, Sanji did get the gender right.

"O' Mother Ocean! Thank you for arranging this encounter today! Oh, my love! Go on, laugh at me. I, who can't bear this torture... As long as I'm with you, it matters not if I'm a pirate or a devil... My heart's ready as can be! But, this is horrible! There's such a great obstacle between us!" Unfortunately along with his hormones, he went extra flowery with words and perverseness.

Owner Zeff appeared next to Harry, "The obstacle is me, right Sanji?" Harry just threw his hands in the air, showing his frustration at his boss. He pulled up a chair and gestured towards Zeff. "For heaven's sake, please sit down before you hurt yourself." "This mere flesh wound will not kill the likes of me." Harry muttered to himself, "Bloody tough pirates." Zeff swatted the back of Harry's head. "Owww…what was that for?" "For disrespecting your elders. You are starting to sound like these pirates. Why don't you and Sanji just run off and be a pirate just like them."

In addition to that, Patty and a pastry chef merged from the kitchen, yelling "We don't need you here anymore!"

Sanji lit his cigarette, silently thinking what the hell that old man was talking about. Harry was not tolerant on the 'no-smoking' policy. He snatched the cigarette out of Sanji's mouth and put it out with his shoe. Sanji shouted at Harry, "What did you do that for?" Harry pointed at the 'No-Smoking' sign near them. Sanji pouted at Harry, "But…" "If you want to smoke, do it outside. Besides, you are not the only one who wants to know what is going on with Zeff's change of behaviour."

They both faced Chef Zeff. The Straw Hat Pirates were silent for the first time, listening to the argument in front of them. Harry spoke first, "So, let's have it. Why do you want to get rid of your best Assistant Head Chefs? I mean, I can understand Sanji…" Sanji interjected, "Oi!" but Harry continued, "but still? What is going on?" "Yeah, what's your crap of not needing us no more?" Sanji pressed on.

Zeff pointed his forefinger at Sanji. "You always fight with our customers. You flirt with any beautiful woman in sight. And you make lousy food." Then, he turned to Harry. His voice wass softer and less harsh than before, "Harry, you have been cooped up in this restaurant for the last 11 years. You have been moody and grumpy most of the time. The last time I saw you cheerful was Teddy's birthday party."

Usopp suddenly looked around and asked, "Where is Teddy, by the way?" Patty, Sanji, and the pastry chef comically exclaimed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT BEFORE?" Harry's face turned sour. He did not like to be reminded that he could not cope without Teddy, since his departure from the OP world. "Moreover, you are also responsible for half the fights that happen around here. You, with that long hair and female face! You both are nothing more than a burden to this restaurant!"

Usopp started to panic. "Wait a minute! You can't say that to Harry!" Zoro leered at Usopp, "Oh! Someone is very protective of Harry. What happened to Lady Kaya?" Usopp stuttered, "I love Kaya, but Harry is my very good friend. He believes in me!" Zoro mumbled to himself, Luffy hearing next to him. "Sounds more like a crush to me."

Sanji stood in front of Zeff, "I don't know what shit you ate this morning, but I want to apologize to me and Harry. I don't care about the rest of your excuses... But I'll never allow Harry or my cooking to be insulted!" Harry sighed to himself. He understood the hidden meaning behind Zeff's hurtful words. It did sting though to be yelled at by his only parent figure in this world. Despite that, Harry was able to see the mask and words behind Zeff's provocation.

Harry placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder, "Leave it, Sanji! He is not feeling well. He is saying gibberish." Sanji turned to Harry, "You know, as well as I do, that he will never speak gibberish no matter how injured he is." Having heard the story of how they met, Harry nodded to Sanji. Sanji continued, "You deserve the most to stay here as a chef. And I am definitely not going anywhere till the day you go to hell." Zeff scoffed, "I won't die. I will live another 100 years."

Sanji and Harry snorted upon hearing Zeff's words. Luffy happily pointed out, "Isn't it great that he gave you his blessing! Now you can come with us..!" Harry and Sanji shouted together, "Hell no!" Luffy was not disturbed to hear their reaction. He happily sat down on the chair Zeff was supposed to sit. "Alright then" Next thing he knew, he flew out of his seat, rubbing his butt. "That hurts! Bee stings my arse? You have bees? Cool!"

Harry automatically swatted Luffy's head for his bad language. Zoro asked, "How did you know it was a sting?" "It just felt like a bee sting. Hey Ossan, do you keep bees in here?" Zeff looked at Harry, narrowing his eyes, "No. It must be some wandering bee, occasionally coming in because of the sugar." Harry looked the other way from Zeff and Luffy.

Sanji placed a fruit dessert in front of Nami. "Please pardon me for what has happened. As an apology, I've ordered you a Fruit Macedonia, my Princess." Harry immediately said, "You took that from Table 9, didn't you?" It was fairly obvious from the crying and shouting at Table 9. Harry departed to the kitchen to get another dessert for Table 9's customers. Nami was happy with Sanji's excellent service. "Why, thank you. You're so kind." Sanji went extremely happy, probably in Daydream No. 57 with his new fantasy. "It's nothing."

Usopp voiced out his opinion about Sanji's lack of service for him. "What's this? You're not apologizing to us? I'll sue you, you love cook!" Sanji stood up, brushing away any dust from his suit. "I've brought you some tea, isn't that enough? You should thank me, long nose." Usopp stood up as well. He grabbed his slingshot and aimed towards Sanji, with his legs shaking like mad. Usopp tried to engage Zoro to fight for him, but Zoro was too tired from the food he just ate and suggested that Usopp does it himself.

* * *

><p>The update has arrived. This is a new story. I like One Piece; I am just catching up to the latest episode. So, members or not, please, I strive for reviews. Please mind my spelling and grammar.<p> 


	5. Petition Alert

_The following is an_**open letter to the Moderators**_, which I invite you to__sign__, copy and send along (if you agree with it)._

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

_Go to: _ petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/,  petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Twistyguru

jj97prue


End file.
